fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Fairy Academy - Yankee-kun and Yankee-chan! (Episode)
|Image = Main-21.jpg |Story Kanji Title = 妖精学園 ヤンキーくんとヤンキーちゃん |Story Romaji Title = Yōsei Gakuen Yankee-kun to Yankee-chan |Adopted = Fairy Academy: Yankee-kun and Yankee-chan |Air Date = June 17, 2011 |OVA = 2 |Previous OVA = Welcome to Fairy Hills!! |Next OVA = None }} is the second OVA for the Fairy Tail series by Hiro Mashima. It was bundled along with Volume 27 of the Manga and was first released on June 17, 2011. Lucy Heartfilia transfers in Fairy Academy, a school full of weirdos. Despite the strange events, people and the school they rival with, she grows to love this new academy over her former strict young ladies' academy. Synopsis Lucy is a recent transfer to Fairy Academy, a place full of weird people. She enters her classroom when the contents of a water bucket rain down on her. Lucy discovers that Natsu was behind the prank and confronts Natsu who is irritated that Lucy fell for his prank that was supposed to be for Gray. The two bicker when Gray arrives. Gray looks at the two and tells Natsu that he would not fall for a childish prank like that. Gray then sits in his chair and is burned by a burning-hot rock that Natsu put earlier. Gray strips off his clothes and begins to fight with Natsu but is stopped by student council president, Erza, who tells them to sit down since class is about to start. Their teacher then enters, a cat named Happy, who teaches them about fish: the classifications of fish, the history of fish and how to make fish taste good. Meanwhile, Levy, Jet and Droy are being bullied by the school's swimming instructor, Aquarius. Droy and Jet are pissed with her and promises to wash her away someday. Aquarius hears them and sends the three students flying off the pool. Elsewhere, Charle, the school's councilor, is lecturing Cana about the proper way to wear the school uniform since she insists in wearing too long skirts. At lunch break, the teachers watch their colleague, Sagittarius, practice his archery skills for the world championship. Elsewhere, Natsu and the other guys are eating their lunch when Gray arrives. The two begin to bicker and fight using their food. Meanwhile, the girls eat their lunches together. Cana arrives and informs the group that the students from Courage Academy have been boasting that they were better than the Fairy Academy. Elsewhere, Happy, eating his fish, is interrupted by Charle who informs him that she will do that for the sake of the students, making Happy tremble. School is finally over and Lucy walks through the hallways with Wendy. When they leave the school, they find Erza waiting for them by the gate. Erza offers to walk with them and the two agrees. As the three walk, they spot an eccentric person in a mask who is talking to himself, saying that he will create a world where everyone can talk openly. The three continue their walk and Erza reveals that the real reason she asked them to accompany her is that she was asked out on a date by Seig from the elite school, Era Academy, and asks them to help her pick a dress. The two immediately agree and pull Erza into a shop. After they finish shopping, the three are confronted by the students of Courage Academy. Erza leads the two past the group but Gajeel grabs Lucy's hand, asking her to play with him. Erza takes off her glasses and then pulls out an iron pipe from inside her dress. She quickly beats up all the enemies, even Juvia who became infatuated with Gray when he and Natsu arrived. Erza then sees her date, Seig, who drops the flowers he is carrying after seeing Erza beat up the students. Seig calls her a devil and Erza is lost for words. The next day, Erza still hasn't recovered from what happened the previous evening and everybody tries to cheer her up. Happy then announces that they have a new transfer student named Jellal whose face is just like Seig's. Upon seeing the face of the new student, Erza is speechless. Just then, Aries arrives and informs the class that something horrible has happened. Everyone heads to the school grounds and sees Makarov, Macao and Wakaba unconscious and pinned to a tree. The culprits are Gajeel and his gang from Courage Academy, as seen on a note on Makarov. Natsu then declares war and Erza begins to ask Lucy for help again for her date with Jellal. Erza then sees the eccentric guy from the previous day whose face is also exactly like Jellal and Seig's, making her pass out. Virgo prepares for the confrontation by creating pitfalls while Charle begins to get worked up by what is happening. Later that day, the five students from Courage Academy arrives at Fairy Academy. Gray is surprised to see that there were only five of them but the group reveals that they have captured and bound Mirajane. Natsu and Gray then charge at the group. Natsu uses some dynamites and hot rocks while Gray uses a ice shaver to attack Sol and Totomaru. Juvia, immobilized by her infatuation for Gray, tries to tell him she loves him but he attacks her too. Gajeel then tries to attack Natsu with an iron pipe but Natsu stops him by putting multiple bottles of hot sauce in his mouth. Lucy then calls her strongest friend to help them fight. Erza then goes to join the fight but falls into a pitfall and breaks her glasses. Erza, noticing that her dress is ruined, quickly disposes all of the enemies. Just then, Seig, Jellal and their eccentric look-alike arrive and call Erza the devil, leaving her dumbfounded. Just then, Lucy's friend, Aquarius, arrives and causes a huge mess. Later that night, Lucy tries to cheer Erza up but Erza tells her that she's okay and the group, with Mirajane, goes to karaoke all night long. A few days later, Charle announces that everyone who fought with the Courage Academy will be subjected to a special lecture. Charle then gives the mic to the principal, Plue, who begins to dance. Everybody is dumbfounded by what he is doing and only Natsu and Charle seem to understand him. After that, everything returns to normal, or as normal that it can be in Fairy Academy, and Lucy may have learned to love her new school. There are also two new transfer students to Fairy Academy: Juvia and Gajeel. Characters In Order of Appearance Trivia OVA 2 - Jellal.JPG|Jellal's Chess Pieces Old ones atacked OVA 2.JPG|Phantom Lord's way to spark a war OVA 2 - Wendy blames herself.JPG|Wendy blaming herself for what is happening OVA 2 - Erza sees Mystogan.JPG|Erza, the first one to see Mystogan's face Charle like a Laxus.jpg|Charle acting like Laxus Element 4 in OVA 2.jpg|Element 4 OVA 2 - Mirajane captured.JPG|Mirajane captured by Phantom Lord OVA 2 - Elfman beast.JPG|Elfman angered by Mirajane's capture OVA 2 - Erza falls.JPG|Erza falls in a pitfall Purgatory OVA 2.JPG|Erza's Purgatory Armor OVA 2 - Aria from behind.JPG|Aria attacking from behind Death of Erza OVA 2.JPG|Erza's Death Satan Soul OVA 2.JPG|Mirajane's Satan Soul OVA 2 - Natsu understands Plue.JPG|Natsu understands Plue's Dance Juvia and Gajeel join Fairy Academy.jpg|Juvia and Gajeel transferring to Fairy Tail *The name is an homage to the manga, "Yankee-kun to Megane-chan", whose author, Miki Yoshikawa, is a close friend and former assistant to Hiro Mashima. *Some parts of this OVA is a combination of most arcs. Galuna Island arc, Phantom Lord arc, Tower of Heaven arc, Fighting Festival arc, and Oración Seis arc Category:Episodes Category:OVA